Thor's A Fan Too
by TracksideEeyore86
Summary: Thor and NASCAR. What more needs to be said?


It Never Happened – Thor's A Fan Too

Disclaimer: I do not own the "Stargate: SG-1" series nor do I own anything (or anyone) NASCAR affiliated.

Spoiler(s): Stargate: SG-1 Season 3 "Nemesis" & Season 4 "Small Victories"

Warning: Kids, as hard as this may be to believe, there is a brand-name of an alcohol company mentioned. Please disregard it if you are under 21 years of age.

Always Remember: Stargaters don't let friends drive, fly, or gate drunk!

Drabble: 707 words

* * *

"The #8 Budweiser Chevrolet is about to go a lap down to the Lowes #48. He had such a good car, but that green-flag pit stop cost him track position. Will he be able to make it up and be the first two-time winner at Texas Motor Speedway or get lost in a Texan dust storm? There are only 100 laps left in today's Samsung 500 and we'll be back in Texas after this commercial break," one of the announcers reported and finished just in time for the commercials to commence.

Dale's red #8 dove deep into Turn 3 keeping the #48 car from passing him. Just when he was about to roll out of Turn 4, a bright white light blinded him. Closing his eyes, he attempted to turn the wheel left and waited. There was no crunching of metal or hard hit from the softer barrier. Opening his eyes, he saw space. Dale sighed and turned to see Supreme Commander Thor, the first Asgard NASCAR fan, staring at him. "Hey, Thor," he said as he walked over to the consul Thor was sitting behind. "Couldn't this have waited until after the checkers?"

"Greetings, young Earnhardt," the alien replied and kept concentrating on the panel, "you were in danger of being 'bumped' and scored down one lap. The Bud is not to be off the lead lap."

"Thanks for the save, Thor, but as I've said before: Just became I got Bud on the car, doesn't mean I got Bud in the car."

Thor didn't answered and for a moment the racecar driver wondered if it was even possibly for an Asgard to turn that red.

"Hey, I'm sure Jack's got some Guinness though."

Thor's skin started to return to its usual grey color. "Indeed, I must return you to your vehicle. If I remain in control and attempt to continue to remain on the lead lap, then it would be considered cheating. I have completed a scan of the speedway. My sensors detect a crew chief on pit road is a Goa'uld, shall I initiate capture and removal procedures?"

Dale Jr. grinned. "Wait until tonight, there's too much attention right now. It'd be best to contact the SGC, Thor. Well, it's been a good visit, but I got a race to run."

"To Victory Lane, young Earnhardt," Thor replied as he beamed the driver back to his seat.

As Dale oriented himself back in his seat, he grasped the steering wheel and held his current line. Seeing an opening, the #48 race car dove below the #8 into Turn 1. Dale held the outside line with Johnson on the inside, but this fighting for position cost the #48 the air on his spoiler. Without the down force on his spoiler, Jimmie's car got loose and the rear of the car rocketed toward the outside wall. Junior held his line as the yellow came out. 'Thank you, Thor,' Dale thought as he was declared the Lucky Dog. Thus, he stayed on the lead lap and was sent back to the rear of the field.

"Junior! Bud! Dale, can you hear me?" his spotter yelled over his scanner frequency.

Dale pressed the radio button on the steering wheel column and said, "Yeah, all clear."

"What happened down there? We've been trying to hail you and thought your mike was dead."

"The sun was in my eyes. Do we have a spare jacket and hat in the hauler?"

"Of course, Bud. Why?"

"Have someone bring them to the wagon. Pit this time around?"

"Yup, Bud."

Jack O'Neill fired at the replicators as he ran down the walkway to the control room. Reaching the room, he pushed a panel and the door slammed shut. He glanced down to notice a framed photograph that had fallen from its spot on a nearby wall. Jack picked up the picture and was shocked. Thor had been to Victory Lane with the NASCAR Nextel Cup #8 race team at Texas Motor Speedway! They needed to have a talk about exposure. First, SG-1 had to blow this ship. Quickly, he stuffed the photo in a pocket and turned back to fire at more replicators, who didn't even bother to finish completely devouring door before entering.

* * *

Please review! 


End file.
